Upside Down Kisses
by WereHamster
Summary: Anyone who has every played an intense game of Truth or Dare will understand that moment of unease before kissing someone new. I bring you the story of a first kiss that forgoes all that normal awkwardness with a kissing dare. Join Azalea and Fred on a sunny summers day where they are brought together by a wonderful gay fairy god mother of sorts. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello lovelies! I know I am supposed to be updating _Tasered_ but this idea just popped into my head and I couldn't leave it alone! I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Usually my summer holidays are packed with their fair share of fun and unsavory antics; but for some reason on this bright and beautiful day I am in the little sitting area of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor with possibly one of _the _gayest and most fabulous men to ever grace the Hufflepuff house (and my life). A large mountain of ice-cream sits on the table between us, our spoons battling or the best bites of the mound.

"Woman, I swear if you don't back up off my chocolate chunk…" Sebastian Rae warned smacking my spoon away from a particularly amazing looking tidbit of chocolaty heaven.

"Like your ass needs it!" I laugh diving quickly for the bite…only to be blocked

"Like your tits need it! And besides hunny, my ass is luscious and lovely!" Sebby states in a matter of fact way before scooping up the prize and shoveling it into his waiting mouth.

Accepting defeat I claimed a bite of a powerful mint flavored ice-cream as mine before whispering at Sebby "You love them"

"I do…." He sighs casting a mischievous glance at my chest before perking up and looking around. "So! What do you want to do?"

"I thought we were stuffing ourselves with ice-cream?"

"Oh we are…But I was thinking something along the lines of a little Truth or Dare?" Sebby purrs before licking his spoon in a way that has even me blushing.

"But were in the middle of Diagon Alley…" I state with a blank face before scooping up another bite. "But, you've piqued my interest… "

"Excellent! And baby, in case you were wondering…You're going first. " I make a move to protest; but before I really even open my mouth, there is a thin well-manicured finger being pressed to my lips. "Just choose."

"Fine…Truth…" I sneer as I relish another bite of creamy bliss.

"Oh you suck!" Sebby whines, clearly unhappy by my choice. "Fine…." His eyes focus on something over my shoulder before coming back to me, the grin on his face makes me feel less than secure. "Is there anyone that you fancy, in any house?"

"No…" I lie, though albeit not very well. It's never been one of my strong suits.

"Lies!"

"Fine ok, ok. You already know the answer" I say as he scoops another bite

"Remind me"

"Weasley" I mumble, ducking my head.

"Come again love? Didn't quite catch that" Curse this boy who has chosen to torment me at every waking moment!

" Fred Weasley!" I bite back, louder than I had meant to; how can someone so adorable and oh so gay get under my skin so easily about something so few people know about…Practically making me scream it from the roof tops.

"Thought so…" Sebby quips, his eyes snapping back over my shoulder, a vicious smile breaking his features. "Dare." He mumbles, eyes still focused.

Normally I would be kind, start out slow and build to the more evil things I can think of but I have decided to forgo the sweet and mild for something a little bit more on the medium heat. "Sebby, I dare you…" I say pausing for dramatic effect so that his eyes will come back to me. "I dare you to run and hug the most masculine guy you can find. Once you decide on someone, you may not change, you have to follow through. Even if he is will friends, or a girl or whatever." Ok, to you this may seem to be kinda simple, but honestly, there are a few really beefy guys here for some reason.

"Psh…Easy" A final bite and a quick rise, Sebby is looking for his target. With hawk like precision he zeroes in on a guy who is buff, good looking, and obviously and man's man. With a dancers grace Sebby bounds to a run and lets out a very girly "Oh my _gawd!_" as he streaks his way towards the beef steak of a man. Leaping through the hair, arms and legs outstretched, he latches onto the unsuspecting victim. Lashing his arms around the guy's neck, and constricting his legs around the waist, he holds on for dear life; giving a hearty squeeze. Even from my spot at the table, where I sit watching wide eyed, I can hear Sebby give a flirtatious "Thanks handsome" before sashaying his way back to his seat.

"That…was above and beyond the call of duty" I snigger into the bowl of melting rainbow like cream.

"Oh on him, I think it was more like the call of _booty_" He sighs looking back at the stunned party, no one looks like they have made up their minds to either allow what had just happened, or come kick some ass.

"That was corny" I point out waving my spoon in Sebby's direction.

"Oh shut up and go"

"Dare" I sigh knowing that I will, without a doubt, regret my decision. The things that this boy can think up are scary, and dangerous.

"Oh baby how I love you" He coos before getting up and pressing a kiss to my nose. I crinkle my nose as he makes contact, sometimes I wonder about him and his overall gay-ness. "For your very lovely dare, I want you to first turn around and tell me who you see"

Following his directions I pivot in my chair and look to where my back used to face. Searching for a moment I come upon two mops of flame red hair, bright grinning faces, and one set of eyes trained on me. "Oh Merlin's saggy left nut" I spit before turning back to face a grinning Sebby.

"Now Azzy, is that any way for a lady to talk?" Sebby chastises before resuming his previous task of dishing out my probably horrible dare. "For your lovely dare, you are required to walk up and kiss the man of your oh so dirty dreams"

"Sebby! C'mon!" I plead, already knowing that he is going to enjoy making me do this no matter what I say or do.

"Nope, just think of this like that kissing game we heard of. You know the one where you have to get strangers to kiss you? Only, he's not really a stranger…And you're allowed to add a little tongue in there. " The last part is accompanied with a wink and an impish smile.

"I hate you…With a very fiery passion" I growl as I pull myself out of my chair. Honestly I should have seen this coming when he asked for a reminder of who I liked…And when he kept looking over my shoulder.

The twins are leaning against the wall in front of some local store, Fred has his thumbs hooked casually in his front pockets, one foot propped against the wall. I quickly decide that this whole ordeal will be a lot less painful without talking as I watch a grin spread across Fred's face. Once I reach him I stand on my tippy toes and reach up, grabbing a fist full of that gorgeous hair around his neck and pull his head down too my level. With a little more stretching on my end and a little more bending on his, our lips finally crash together. And I mean crash. There is a noticeable pain in my nose as we make contact, but honestly I can't be brought to care.

Briefly registering that this is a literal dream come true, I take full advantage of this dare that I was so sure would be a disaster. Two large hands come to rest low on my hips, urging my body forward; moments later there is a meeting of tongue and teeth as I take advantage of my fingers wrapped in his hair. Finally giving a fairly forceful nip on Fred's lower lip, holding the flesh between my teeth I pull away; as his lip snaps back to place I smirk and untangle myself from his arms and hair.

Quickly losing my nerve I hurry my way back to the table where Sebby sits fanning himself with his hand; "Oh lawdy girl. Even from _here_, just watching you two, there is _fire_, I didn't even take part and I'm left panting and searching for water! I'm so proud!"

I resume my seat and stare at Sebby "I'm glad you enjoyed the show", I'm panting….left breathless by a kiss that probably lasted less than a minute and a half. I relish a bite of ice-cream in an attempt to cool myself and my libido down.

"So! How wa-" I look up from gathering a second soupy bite to see Sebby staring over my shoulder, a satisfied smirk on his face.

With a yelp I am being tipped backwards, chair and all. A gentle hand tilts my chin up moments before my lips are greeted with contact. It's a strange sensation to be kissed upside down. To be predominantly kissing the other persons bottom lip, though that's not a bad thing. This kiss is lacking in the tongue and teeth, but makes up for that with gentle passion. The smell of faintly burning parchment, campfires, and summer days float around me and through me; filling every part of my senses. Like the kiss before, this one ends quickly; but doesn't leave me panting as much as before.

"I thought I would return the surprise" Fred mumbles, bringing his eyes level with mine. I give him a goofy upside down smile.

"Well, surprise upside down kisses are the best" I state like it's a well-known fact. And honestly, if it's not already, it should be.

"I agree… though I do enjoy the surprise make outs against the wall…" Fred ponders for a moment before grinning again. "Maybe you and I can try and figure which is better"

"Sounds like a plan to me" I comment with another silly grin.

"Just as long as my girl is the only one you figure that out with" Sebby growls from the other side of the table, brandishing his spoon at the red head.

Fred gives a grinning nod before looking down at me "So, what cha say Az?"

Once again reaching up and tangling my fingers in that hair I love so much "Fred Weasley, report for _booty_" I giggle stealing Sebby's phrase before latching my lips to his a third time.

T&D with Sebby wasn't so bad this time around.

* * *

**So there you have it! Please oh please tell me what you think! **


End file.
